Quick-connect terminal connectors are female terminals that mate with male tab terminals, tab adapters and tab terminal blocks. They are used where quick attachment and removability are desired. Flag terminals have the quick attachment at a right angle to the electrical wire to which the connector is attached. They are available as fully insulated, non-insulated or partially insulated. They are available with open or closed barrel crimps.
One reason for the existence of flag terminals is for space saving because a right angle terminal can generally fit into smaller spaces than straight terminals. The quick connect portion of flag terminals of the prior art extend at a right angle away from the axis of the wire in an L shape.
While flag terminals are beneficial in various applications, the insertion of the flag terminals into housings or the mating of the flag terminals with mating terminals can be difficult. The bearing surface on known flat terminals is small and difficult to access and may have sharp edges, making it difficult to insert the terminals into the connector housing or mate with the mating terminals. This can cause injuries to the assemblers of the terminals and damage to the terminals and connectors if the insertion of the terminal position assurance device or of the connector housing is not done properly. Alternatively, machinery or tooling may be used to facilitate the assembly or mating of the terminals.
A need remains for a terminal, in particular a flag terminal, which can be easily and effectively inserted into the connector housing or mated with a mating terminal. In particular, it would be beneficial to provide a device with an ergonomically friendly bearing surface which allows for ease of insertion of the terminal in a connector housing and/or which allows for the ease of mating the terminal with a mating terminal.